El BDSM es de respeto
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Negitoro. Yuri. Lemmon. Cero Historia. No apta para menores de 18 años. El contenido incluye BDSM. Luka pasiva, Miku dominante. ADVERTENCIA: Leer bajo su propio riesgo. NOTA: AHORA SI NO ES TROLLEO.
1. Chapter 1

Negitoro. Yuri. Lemmon. Cero Historia. No apta para menores de 18 años. El contenido incluye BDSM. Luka pasiva, Miku dominante.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Feliz broma :v**


	2. Inocencia

Términos y Condiciones de los Servicios multimedia de Apple

Estos términos y condiciones crean un contrato entre usted y Apple (el "Acuerdo"). Lea el Acuerdo detenidamente. Para confirmar que entiende y acepta el Acuerdo, haga clic en "Aceptar".

A. INTRODUCCIÓN A NUESTROS SERVICIOS

Este Acuerdo gobierna su uso de los servicios de Apple ("Servicios") mediante los cuales puede comprar, obtener, licenciar, alquilar o subscribirse (cuando sea posible) a medios, aplicaciones ("Aplicaciones") y otros servicios (en conjunto "Contenido"). Nuestros Servicios son: iTunes Store, App Store, iBooks Store, Apple Music y Apple News. Nuestros Servicios están disponibles para su uso en su país de residencia ("País de residencia"). Para usar nuestros Servicios, necesita hardware y software compatible (se recomienda tener la última versión y en algunos casos es necesario) y acceso a Internet (podrán aplicarse cargos). El rendimiento de nuestros servicios podrá verse afectado por estos factores.

B. USO DE NUESTROS SERVICIOS

PAGOS, IMPUESTOS Y DEVOLUCIONES

Puede adquirir Contenidos en nuestros Servicios de forma gratuita o de pago, ambos referidos como "Transacción". Cada Transacción es un contrato electrónico entre usted y Apple, y/o usted y la entidad que proporciona el Contenido en nuestros Servicios. Sin embargo, si usted es cliente de iTunes S.à.r.l. y compra una Aplicación o libro, iTunes S.à.r.l. es el comerciante oficial; esto significa que usted compra el Contenido de iTunes S.à.r.l., y este es licenciado por el Proveedor de la Aplicación (tal y como se define a continuación) o editorial del libro. Cuando realice su primera Transacción, le pediremos que elija la frecuencia con la que debemos pedirle su contraseña en futuras Transacciones. Si habilita Touch ID para Transacciones, le pediremos que autentifique todas las Transacciones con su huella dactilar. Gestione sus opciones de contraseña en cualquier momento siguiendo estas instrucciones: es-es/HT204030. Apple cobrará su método de pago (su tarjeta de crédito, tarjeta de débito, tarjeta regalo/código u otro método disponible en su País de Residencia) para cualquier transacción pagada, incluyendo cualquier impuesto aplicable. Si solicita Contenido con antelación, se le cobrará cuando se le entregue el Contenido (a menos que cancele antes de que el Contenido esté disponible). Para información sobre cómo se facturan las Transacciones, visite kb/HT5582. Todas las Transacciones son finales. El precio de los Contenidos puede cambiar en cualquier momento. Si problemas técnicos previenen o retrasan sin razón la entrega de Contenidos, su remedio único y exclusivo será el reemplazo del Contenido o la devolución del precio pagado, según determine Apple. Ocasionalmente, Apple podrá negar una solicitud de devolución si encontramos pruebas de fraude, abuso de devolución u otros comportamientos manipulativos que den derecho a Apple a realizar una reconvención correspondiente. Los Términos relacionados con las tarjetas regalo o códigos están disponibles aquí: legal/internet-services/itunes/giftcards/

ID DE APPLE

Para usar nuestros Servicios y acceder a nuestro Contenido necesitará un ID de Apple. Un ID de Apple es la cuenta que usará en el ecosistema de Apple. Su ID de Apple es valioso y usted es responsable de mantener su confidencialidad y seguridad. Apple no es responsable de ninguna pérdida relacionada con el uso no autorizado de su ID de Apple. Póngase en contacto con Apple si sospecha que su ID de Apple ha sido comprometido.

Deberá tener un mínimo de 13 años (o la edad equivalente en su País de Residencia, tal y como se establece en el proceso de registro) para crear un ID de Apple y usar nuestros Servicios. Los ID de Apple para personas menores de esta edad podrán ser creados por padres o tutores legales que usen En familia o por una institución educativa aprobada.

PRIVACIDAD

El uso de sus Servicios está sujeto a la política de privacidad de Apple que está disponible en legal/privacy/es/.

REGLAS DE USO DE SERVICIOS Y CONTENIDOS

Su uso de los Servicios y Contenidos deberá cumplir con las reglas establecidas en esta sección ("Reglas de uso"). Cualquier otro uso de los Servicios y Contenidos será un incumplimiento sustancial de este Acuerdo. Apple podrá supervisar su uso de los Servicios y Contenidos para garantizar que cumple estas Reglas de uso.

Todos los Servicios:

\- Puede usar los Servicios y Contenidos solo para fines personales y no comerciales (excepto por lo establecido en la sección Contenidos de la App Store más adelante).

\- La entrega de Contenidos de Apple no le transfiere ningún derecho de uso promocional y no constituirá la concesión o renuncia de los derechos de los propietarios de copyright.

\- Puede usar Contenidos en hasta cinco ID de Apple diferentes en cada dispositivo.

\- Será su responsabilidad no perder, destruir o dañar los Contenidos una vez se descarguen. Le recomendamos que realice copias de seguridad de sus Contenidos regularmente.

\- No podrá alterar o evitar ninguna tecnología de seguridad incluida con los Servicios.

\- Podrá acceder a nuestros Servicios usando solamente software de Apple y no podrá modificar o usar versiones modificadas de dicho software.

\- El Contenido de vídeo requiere una conexión HDCP.

Contenido de iTunes Store:

\- Podrá usar Contenidos sin Gestión digital de derechos (DRM) en una cantidad razonable de dispositivos compatibles que usted posea o controle. Los Contenidos protegidos por DRM pueden usarse en hasta cinco ordenadores y en cualquier dispositivo que sincronice con estos ordenadores.

\- Los alquileres de contenidos son visualizables en un único dispositivo, deben reproducirse en 30 días y finalizarse en 24 o 48 horas desde el inicio de la reproducción dependiendo del Contenido ofrecido en los Servicios de su País de Residencia (detener, pausar o reiniciar no extiende este periodo).

\- Puede grabar una lista de audio en un CD para escucharla hasta siete veces (esta limitación no se aplica a Contenidos sin DRM).

Contenido de App Store:

\- El término "Aplicación" incluye aplicaciones, aplicaciones de iMessage y Apple Watch, compras integradas, extensiones (como teclados), stickers y suscripciones disponibles en una aplicación.

\- Puede usar Aplicaciones en cualquier dispositivo que usted posea o controle.

\- Los individuos que actúen en nombre de una empresa comercial, organización gubernamental o institución educativa (una "Empresa") podrán descargar y sincronizar Aplicaciones para su uso tanto por (i) un único individuo en uno o más dispositivos en propiedad o control de la Empresa; o (ii) múltiples individuos en un único dispositivo compartido o controlado por una Empresa. Para clarificar, cada dispositivo usado en serie o de forma colectiva por múltiples usuarios necesita una licencia separada.

Contenido de iBooks Store:

\- Puede usar Contenidos sin DRM en cualquier dispositivo compatible que usted posea o controle. Los Contenidos protegidos por DRM pueden usarse en hasta cinco ordenadores y en cualquier dispositivo que sincronice con estos ordenadores.

\- No puede grabar Contenidos de iBooks Store en discos.

Apple Music:

\- Puede usar una membresía individual de Apple Music en hasta 10 dispositivos (solo cinco podrán ser ordenadores).

\- Una membresía individual de Apple Music le permite transmitir en un único dispositivo a la vez; una membresía de Familia le permite a usted o los miembros de su familia transmitir hasta seis dispositivos a la vez.

VOLVER A DESCARGAR

Podrá volver a descargar Contenidos adquiridos previamente ("Volver a descargar") en los dispositivos que estén conectados con el mismo ID de Apple ("Dispositivos asociados"). Podrá ver los tipos de Contenidos disponibles para Volver a descargar en su País de Residencia en es-es/HT204632. Es posible que el Contenido no esté disponible para Volver a descargar si dicho Contenido ya no se ofrece en nuestros Servicios.

Reglas de Dispositivos asociados: Puede tener hasta 10 dispositivos (pero solo un máximo de cinco ordenadores) conectados con su ID de Apple ID a la vez. Cada ordenador deberá estar autorizado usando el mismo ID de Apple (para aprender más sobre la autorización de ordenadores, visite es-es/HT201251). Los dispositivos se pueden asociar con un ID de Apple diferente una vez cada 90 días.

SUSCRIPCIONES

Los Servicios y ciertas Aplicaciones podrían permitirle adquirir acceso a Contenidos o servicios por suscripción ("Suscripciones de pago"). Las Suscripciones de pago se renuevan automáticamente hasta que se cancelen en la sección Gestionar suscripciones de los ajustes de su cuenta. Le notificaremos si el precio de una Suscripción de pago aumenta y, si es necesario, le pediremos su consentimiento para continuar. Se le cobrará durante las 24 horas antes al inicio del último periodo de Suscripción de pago. Algunas Suscripciones de pago pueden ofrecen un periodo de evaluación gratuita antes de cobrar su método de pago. Si decide darse de baja de una Suscripción de pago antes de que empecemos a cobrar en su método de pago, cancele la suscripción antes de que acabe la evaluación gratuita.

DISPONIBILIDAD DE CONTENIDOS Y SERVICIOS

Los términos que encontrará en este Acuerdo relacionados con Servicios, tipos de Contenidos, características y funciones no disponibles en su País de Residencia no le serán aplicables con excepción y hasta que estén disponibles. Para ver los tipos de Contenidos disponibles en su País de Residencia, vaya a Servicios o visite es-es/HT204411.

DISPOSITIVOS QUE NO SON DE APPLE

Si usa nuestros Servicios en un dispositivo de marca distinta a Apple, es posible que no pueda acceder a todas las características o tipos de Contenidos. Los Términos en este Acuerdo relacionados con características o tipos de Contenidos no disponibles, no son aplicables para usted. Si más tarde elige acceder a nuestros Servicios en un dispositivo Apple, usted acepta que todos los Términos de este Acuerdo se aplicarán al uso en dicho dispositivo.

C. SUS ENVÍOS A NUESTROS SERVICIOS

Nuestros Servicios podrían permitirle subir materiales como comentarios, imágenes, vídeos y redifusiones multimedia (incluidos metadatos e imágenes asociados). El uso de estas características deberá cumplir con las Directrices de Envíos mostradas a continuación, que podrán actualizarse ocasionalmente. Si ve materiales que no cumplen con las Directrices de Envíos, use la característica Informar una inquietud. Por la presente, usted otorga a Apple una licencia mundial, libre de regalías, perpetua y no exclusiva para usar los materiales que usted envía en los Servicios y marketing relacionado. Apple podrá supervisar o decidir eliminar o editar cualquier material enviado.

Directrices de Envíos: No podrá usar los Servicios para:

\- publicar cualquier material para el que no tenga permiso, derecho o licencia de uso;

\- publicar contenido objetable, ofensivo, ilegal, engañoso o nocivo;

\- publicar información personal, privada o confidencial perteneciente a otras personas;

\- solicitar información personal de un menor;

\- hacerse pasar por o tergiversar su afiliación con otra persona o entidad;

\- publicar o transmitir spam, incluido pero sin quedar limitado a, publicidad, materiales promocionales o anuncios informativos no solicitados o autorizados;

\- planificar o efectuar actividades ilegales, fraudulentas o manipulativas.

D. EN FAMILIA

En familia le permite compartir Contenidos aptos con hasta seis miembros de una Familia. El organizador de la Familia invita a otros miembros a participar y acepta pagar por todas las Transacciones iniciadas por los miembros de la Familia (el "Organizador"). El Organizador debe tener 18 años de edad o más, y debe ser el padre o tutor legal de cualquier miembro de la Familia menor de 13 años o la edad mínima equivalente en su País de Residencia (tal y como se establece en el proceso de registro). Los dispositivos Apple son necesarios para el acceso a todas las características de En familia.

Se usará el método de pago del Organizador para pagar cualquier Transacción iniciada por un miembro de la Familia (excepto cuando la cuenta del miembro de la Familia tenga crédito en la tienda, el cual siempre se usará primero). Los miembros de la familia actúan como agentes para el Organizador cuando se usa el método de pago del Organizador. Por la presente, el Organizador acepta (1) pagar por dichas Transacciones y (2) que las Transacciones iniciadas por los miembros de la Familia están autorizadas. Los Organizadores son responsables de cumplir su contrato de método de pago y asumen todo el riesgo relacionado con el acceso compartido al método de pago con los miembros de la Familia. Se enviará un recibo o factura de cualquier Transacción de un miembro de la Familia al miembro de la Familia que la inicie y al Organizador.

Solicitar permiso: Solicitar permiso es una característica útil que permite a un Organizador aprobar todas las Transacciones iniciadas por un miembro de la Familia de menos de 18 años de edad (o la mayoría de edad equivalente en su País de Residencia). El Organizador debe ser el padre o guardián legal de cualquier miembro de la Familia para el que se active Solicitar permiso. Los productos que descarguen los miembros de la Familia o que se obtengan mediante códigos de canje no están sujetos a Solicitar permiso.

Cambios de miembro de la Familia: Cuando un miembro de la familia abandona o se elimina de la Familia, los miembros de la Familia restantes no podrán tener acceso al Contenido del ex-miembro, incluyendo Contenidos adquiridos con el método de pago del Organizador.

Reglas de En familia: Solo podrá pertenecer a una Familia en todo momento, y solo podrá unirse a una Familia no más de dos veces al año. No podrá cambiar el ID de Apple que asocie con una Familia más de una vez cada 90 días. Todos los miembros de la Familia deben compartir el mismo País de Residencia. No todos los Contenidos, incluyendo Compras integradas, suscripciones y algunas Aplicaciones adquiridas previamente, son aptos para En familia.

E. CARACTERÍSTICAS DE RECOMENDACIONES

Los Servicios le recomendarán Contenidos en base a sus descargas, compras y otras actividades. Podrá elegir no recibir estas recomendaciones en los ajustes de su cuenta.

Algunas características de recomendación podrían requerir su permiso antes de ser activadas. Si activa estas características, se le pedirá que de su permiso a Apple de recopilar y almacenar ciertos datos, incluidos pero sin quedar limitados a datos sobre la actividad, ubicación y uso de su dispositivo. Lea detenidamente la información presentada cuando active estas características.

F. TÉRMINOS ADICIONALES DE ITUNES STORE

PASE DE TEMPORADA Y MULTIPASE

Un Pase le permite comprar y recibir Contenidos de televisión cuando estén disponibles. Un Pase de temporada se aplica a los Contenidos de televisión con una cantidad limitada de episodios por temporada; un Multipase se aplica a Contenidos de televisión disponibles continuamente. Se cobrará el precio total de un Pase de temporada o Multipase en el momento de la Transacción. Los Contenidos de Pase de temporada o Multipase están disponibles para descarga hasta 90 días después de que el último episodio esté disponible. Si se selecciona la renovación automática cuando compra un Multipase, se le cobrará el precio completo del siguiente ciclo de Multipase. Puede desactivar la renovación automática antes del inicio del siguiente ciclo Multipase en los ajustes de su cuenta. Si un proveedor de servicios entrega a Apple menos episodios de TV que los planificados cuando compró un Pase de temporada, le devolveremos el crédito a su ID de Apple por el valor de compra del número correspondiente de episodios no proporcionados a Apple.

G. TÉRMINOS ADICIONALES DE APP STORE

LICENCIA DE CONTENIDOS DE APP STORE

Apple o un desarrollador externo ("Proveedor de la Aplicación") le venderá las licencias de Aplicaciones. Si usted es cliente de iTunes S.à.r.l., iTunes S.à.r.l. es el comerciante oficial, lo que significa que usted compra la licencia de Aplicación de iTunes S.à.r.l., pero la Aplicación es licenciada por el Proveedor de la Aplicación. Una Aplicación licenciada por Apple es una "Aplicación de Apple"; una Aplicación licenciada por un Proveedor de la Aplicación es una "Aplicación de terceros". Apple actúa como agente para los Proveedores de Aplicaciones al proporcionar la App Store y no es parte del contrato de compra o acuerdo de usuario entre usted y el Proveedor de la Aplicación. Cualquier Aplicación que usted compre u obtenga estará gobernada por el Contrato de licencia para usuario final para aplicaciones ("EULA estándar") establecido a continuación, a menos que Apple o el Proveedor de la Aplicación proporcione un acuerdo de licencia personalizado predominante ("EULA personalizado"). El Proveedor de la Aplicación de cualquier Aplicación de terceros será el único responsable de su contenido, garantías y reclamaciones que usted pueda tener en relación con la Aplicación de terceros. Usted reconoce y acepta que Apple es un beneficiario externo del EULA estándar o EULA personalizado aplicable en cada Aplicación de terceros y, por lo tanto, podrá aplicar dicho acuerdo. Algunas Aplicaciones, como stickers y aplicaciones de iMessage, podrían no aparecer en Springboard en su dispositivo, pero se pueden acceder y usar en el cajón de la aplicación Mensajes.

COMPRAS INTEGRADAS

Las aplicaciones podrán ofrecer contenidos, servicios y funciones para uso dentro de dichas Aplicaciones ("Compras integradas"). Las Compras integradas que se consumen durante el uso de la Aplicación (por ejemplo gemas virtuales) no se pueden transferir entre dispositivos y solo se pueden descargar una vez. Deberá autenticar su cuenta antes de realizar Compras integradas —aparte de cualquier autenticación para obtener otros Contenidos— al introducir su contraseña o usar Touch ID. Podrá realizar Compras integradas adicionales durante quince minutos sin volver a realizar la autenticación a menos que nos solicite requerir una contraseña por cada compra o que haya activado Touch ID. Puede desactivar la posibilidad de realizar Compras integradas siguiendo estas instrucciones: es-es/HT201304.

MANTENIMIENTO Y SOPORTE DE APPLE

Apple es responsable de proporcionar mantenimiento y soporte solo para Aplicaciones de Apple, o según la ley lo requiera. Los Proveedores de Aplicaciones serán responsables de proporcionar mantenimiento y soporte para Aplicaciones de terceros.

CONTRATO DE LICENCIA PARA USUARIO FINAL PARA APLICACIONES LICENCIADAS

Las aplicaciones disponibles mediante la App Store le serán licenciadas y no vendidas. Su licencia en cada Aplicación está sujeta a su previa aceptación de este Contrato de licencia para usuario final para aplicaciones licenciadas ("EULA estándar") o un acuerdo de licencia personalizado entre usted y el Proveedor de la Aplicación ("EULA personalizado") si se le proporciona. Su licencia a cualquier Aplicación de Apple bajo este EULA estándar o EULA personalizado es otorgada por Apple y su licencia a cualquier Aplicación de terceros bajo este EULA estándar o EULA personalizado es otorgada por el Proveedor de la aplicación de esa aplicación de terceros. Cualquier Aplicación sujeta a este EULA estándar se referirá de ahora en adelante como "Aplicación licenciada". El Proveedor de la aplicación o Apple, cuando se aplique, ("Licenciatario") se reserva todos los derechos, en y para la Aplicación Licenciada, que no se le hayan otorgado expresamente bajo este EULA estándar.

a. Alcance de la licencia: el Licenciatario le otorga una licencia no transferible para usar la Aplicación licenciada en cualquier producto de Apple que usted posea o controle y según las Reglas de uso lo permitan. Los Términos de este EULA estándar gobernarán cualquier contenido, materiales o servicios accesibles desde o comprados dentro de la Aplicación licenciada, además de actualizaciones proporcionadas por el Licenciatario que reemplacen o suplementen la Aplicación licenciada, a menos que dicha mejora esté acompañada por un EULA personalizado. Excepto según lo indicado en las Reglas de uso, usted no podrá distribuir o poner a disposición de una red la Aplicación licenciada donde puedan usarla múltiples dispositivos al mismo tiempo. No podrá transferir, redistribuir o sublicenciar la Aplicación licenciada y, si vende su Dispositivo Apple a un tercero, deberá eliminar la Aplicación licenciada del Dispositivo Apple antes de hacerlo. No podrá copiar (excepto según lo permitido por esta licencia y las Reglas de uso), realizar ingeniería inversa, desmontar o intentar derivar el código fuente, modificar o crear obras derivadas de la Aplicación licenciada, cualquier actualización o cualquier parte de la misma (excepto y solo en la medida en que cualquier restricción anterior esté prohibida por la ley aplicable o en la medida en que esté permitida por los términos de licencia que gobiernen el uso de cualquier componente de código abierto incluidos en la Aplicación licenciada).

b. Consentimiento para el Uso de datos: usted acepta que el Licenciatario podrá recoger y usar datos técnicos e información relacionada —incluyendo pero sin quedar limitado a información técnica sobre su dispositivo, software de sistema y aplicaciones y periféricos— recopilados periódicamente para facilitar la provisión de actualizaciones de software, soporte de productos y otros servicios para usted (si se aplica) relacionados con la Aplicación licenciada. El licenciatario podrá usar esta información, siempre que sea en una forma que no le identifique personalmente, para mejorar sus productos o proporcionarle servicios o tecnologías.

c. Terminación. Este EULA estándar será efectivo hasta que usted o el Licenciatario lo terminen. Sus derechos bajo este EULA estándar terminarán automáticamente si no cumple alguno de sus términos.

d. Servicios externos. La Aplicación licenciada podrá habilitar el acceso a servicios y páginas web del Licenciatario y/o terceros (colectiva e individualmente, "Servicios externos"). Usted acepta el uso de Servicios externos bajo su propio riesgo. El Licenciatario no es responsable de examinar o evaluar el contenido o la precisión de cualquier Servicio externo de terceros y no será responsable por ninguno de los Servicios externos de terceros. Los datos mostrados por cualquier Aplicación licenciada o Servicio externo, incluyendo pero sin quedar limitados a información financiera, médica o de ubicación, tendrán solamente propósitos informativos y no estarán garantizados por el Licenciatario o sus agentes. Usted no usará los Servicios externos de cualquier forma que sea incoherente con los términos de este EULA estándar o que infrinjan los derechos de propiedad intelectual del Licenciatario o terceros. Usted acepta no usar los Servicios externos para acosar, abusar, acechar, amenazar o difamar a una persona o entidad. El licenciatario no será responsable de estos usos. Los Servicios externos podrán no estar en todos los idiomas o en su País de Residencia, y quizás no sean apropiados o estén disponibles para su uso en una ubicación en particular. En la medida en que elija usar estos Servicios externos, usted será el único responsable de cumplir las leyes aplicables. El licenciatario se reserva el derecho de cambiar, suspender, eliminar, desactivar o imponer restricciones o límites en el acceso de cualquier Servicio externo en cualquier momento sin aviso o responsabilidad hacia usted.

e. SIN GARANTÍA: USTED RECONOCE Y ACEPTA EXPRESAMENTE QUE EL USO DE LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA SERÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. EN LA MAYOR MEDIDA PERMITIDA POR LA LEY APLICABLE, LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA O CUALQUIER SERVICIO REALIZADO O PROPORCIONADO POR LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA SERÁN PROPORCIONADOS "TAL CUAL" Y "CUANDO ESTÉN DISPONIBLES", CON TODOS SUS DEFECTOS Y SIN GARANTÍA DE NINGÚN TIPO, Y, POR LA PRESENTE, EL LICENCIATARIO RENUNCIA A TODAS LAS GARANTÍAS Y CONDICIONES CON RESPECTO A LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA Y CUALQUIER SERVICIO, YA SEA EXPRESO, IMPLÍCITO O ESTATUTORIO, SIN QUEDAR LIMITADO A, LAS GARANTÍAS Y/O CONDICIONES IMPLÍCITAS DE COMERCIABILIDAD, CALIDAD SATISFACTORIA, IDONEIDAD PARA UN PROPÓSITO EN PARTICULAR, PRECISIÓN, TRANQUILO DISFRUTE, Y DE LA NO VIOLACIÓN DE DERECHOS DE TERCEROS. NINGUNA INFORMACIÓN O CONSEJO, ORAL O ESCRITO, PROPORCIONADO POR EL LICENCIATARIO O SU REPRESENTANTE AUTORIZADO, PODRÁ CONSTITUIR UNA GARANTÍA. SI LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA O LOS SERVICIOS SON DEFECTUOSOS, USTED ASUMIRÁ EL COSTE TOTAL DE TODO EL MANTENIMIENTO, REPARACIÓN O CORRECCIÓN. ALGUNAS JURISDICCIONES NO PERMITEN LA EXCLUSIÓN DE GARANTÍAS O LIMITACIONES IMPLÍCITAS EN DERECHOS LEGALES DEL CONSUMIDOR APLICABLES, POR LO QUE LA EXCLUSIÓN Y LIMITACIÓN INDICADA PREVIAMENTE QUIZÁS NO SE APLIQUE EN SU CASO.

f. Limitación de la Responsabilidad. EN LA MEDIDA EN QUE NO ESTÉ PROHIBIDO POR LA LEY, EN NINGUN CASO PODRÁ EL LICENCIATARIO SER REPONSABLE DE LESIONES PERSONALES O CUALQUIER DAÑO FORTUITO, ESPECIAL, INDIRECTO O CONSECUENTE, INCLUYENDO PERO SIN QUEDAR LIMITADO A, DAÑOS POR PÉRDIDA DE BENFICIOS, PÉRDIDA DE DATOS, INTERRUPCIÓN DEL NEGOCIO O CUALQUIER OTRO DAÑO O PÉRDIDA COMERCIAL, QUE TENGA LUGAR DEBIDO AL USO O LA INCAPACIDAD DE USAR LA APLICACIÓN LICENCIADA, POR CUALQUIER CAUSA, INDEPENDIENTEMENTE DE LA TEORÍA DE RESPONSABILIDAD (CONTRATO, AGRAVIO O CUALQUIER OTRA) E INCLUSO SI SE HA AVISADO AL LICENCIATARIO DE LA POSIBILIDAD DE DICHOS DAÑOS. ALGUNAS JURISDICCIONES NO PERMITEN LA LIMITACIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD POR LESIONES PERSONALES, O DE DAÑOS FORTUITOS O CONSECUENTES, POR LO QUE ESTA LIMITACIÓN QUIZÁS NO SE APLIQUE EN SU CASO. En ningún caso la responsabilidad total del Licenciatario por daños (aparte de lo que la ley aplicable requiera en casos en los que exista lesión personal) podrá exceder de la cantidad de cincuenta dólares (50,00 $). Las limitaciones anteriores se aplicarán incluso si el remedio indicado anteriormente fracasa en su propósito esencial.

g. Usted no podrá usar, exportar o volver a exportar la Aplicación licenciada excepto de la forma autorizada por la ley de los Estados Unidos y las leyes de la jurisdicción en la que se obtuvo la Aplicación licenciada. En particular, pero sin limitación, la Aplicación licenciada no podrá exportarse o volver a exportarse (a) a ningún país embargado por los Estados Unidos o (b) a cualquiera en la lista de personas especialmente designadas del Departamento del Tesoro de . o la lista de personas o entidades denegadas del Departamento de Comercio de . Al usar la Aplicación licenciada, usted representa y garantiza que no está ubicado en estos países ni figura en estas listas. También acepta que no usará estos productos para cualquier propósito prohibido por la ley de los Estados Unidos, incluyendo pero sin quedar limitado, al desarrollo, diseño, manufactura o producción de armas nucleares, misiles, químicas o biológicas.

h. La aplicación licenciada y documentos relacionados son "Artículos comerciales", tal y como aparece definido en 48 C.F.R. §2.101, y que consiste en "Software informático comercial" y "Documentación de Software informático comercial" tal y como aparecen definidos en 48 C.F.R. §12.212 o 48 C.F.R. §227.7202, cuando sea aplicable. De acuerdo con 48 C.F.R. §12.212 o 48 C.F.R. §227.7202-1 hasta 227.7202-4, cuando sea aplicable, el Software informático comercial y la Documentación de Software informático comercial serán licenciados a los usuarios finales del gobierno de los . (a) solo como Artículos comerciales y (b) solo con aquellos derechos otorgados al resto de usuarios finales de acuerdo con los términos y condiciones indicados en este documento. Derechos no publicados reservados bajo las leyes de copyright de los Estados Unidos.

i. Excepto hasta en la medida expresamente prevista en el siguiente párrafo, este Acuerdo y la relación entre usted y Apple serán gobernados por las leyes del Estado de California, excluyendo las disposiciones sobre conflicto de leyes. Usted y Apple aceptan someterse a la jurisdicción personal y exclusiva de los tribunales ubicados en el condado de Santa Clara, California, para resolver cualquier disputa o reclamación que surja de este Acuerdo. Si (a) usted no es un ciudadano de los .; (b) no reside en los .; (c) no accede al Servicio desde los .; y (d) es ciudadano de uno de los países identificados a continuación, por la presente, acepta que cualquier disputa o reclamación que surja de este Acuerdo será gobernada por la ley aplicable definida a continuación, independientemente de las disposiciones sobre conflicto de leyes, y usted, por la presente, se somete irrevocablemente a la jurisdicción no exclusiva de los tribunales ubicados en el estado, provincia o país identificado a continuación cuya ley gobierna:

Si usted es ciudadano de cualquier país de la Unión Europea o Suiza, Noruega o Islandia, la ley o foro gobernante serán las leyes y tribunales de su país de residencia habitual.

Se excluye de forma específica la aplicación en este Acuerdo de la ley conocida como Convención de Naciones Unidas sobre la venta internacional de bienes.

H. TÉRMINOS ADICIONALES DE IBOOKS STORE

Usted adquiere los Contenidos de iBooks Store del proveedor de terceros de dicho Contenido (la "Editorial"), no de Apple. Apple actúa como agente para la Editorial al proporcionarle Contenido de iBooks Store, y por lo tanto Apple no es una parte de la Transacción entre usted y la Editorial. Si usted es cliente de iTunes S.à.r.l., iTunes S.à.r.l. es el comerciante oficial, lo que significa que usted compra el Contenido de iTunes S.à.r.l., pero el Contenido es licenciado por la Editorial. La Editorial del Contenido de iBooks Store se reserva el derecho a aplicar los términos de uso en relación con dicho Contenido de iBooks Store. La Editorial del Contenido de iBooks Store será el único responsable por dicho Contenido, cualquier garantía en la medida en que dichas garantías no se hayan renunciado y cualquier reclamación que usted u otra parte pueda tener en relación con dicho Contenido.

I. TÉRMINOS ADICIONALES DE APPLE MUSIC

MEMBRESÍA DE APPLE MUSIC

Apple Music es un servicio de música por subscripción. Su membresía de Apple Music se renovará automáticamente hasta que desactive la renovación automática en los ajustes de su cuenta. Consulte la sección "Suscripciones" para obtener más información. Cuando termine su membresía de Apple Music, usted perderá el acceso a cualquier característica de Apple Music que requiera membresía, incluyendo pero sin quedar limitado el acceso a canciones de Apple Music almacenadas en su dispositivo y la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud. Apple se reserva el derecho de cancelar la membresía de Apple Music si no logramos cobrar satisfactoriamente su método de pago para renovar su membresía.

Cuando esté disponible, se le podrá ofrecer una membresía de Apple Music a través de su operador (una "Membresía de operador"). Si compra una Membresía de operador, su operador le cobrará por el coste de su membresía de Apple Music. La facturación con el operador estará gobernada por los términos y condiciones del operador, no este Acuerdo, y cualquier disputa de facturación relacionada con una Membresía de operador deberá ser dirigida al operador, no a Apple. Al usar Apple Music, acepta que su operador puede intercambiar su información de cuenta de operador, número de teléfono e información de suscripción con Apple, y que Apple podrá usar esta información para determinar el estado de su Membresía de operador.

BIBLIOTECA DE MÚSICA DE ICLOUD

La Biblioteca de Música de iCloud es una característica de Apple Music que le permite acceder a sus canciones, listas de reproducción y videos musicales emparejados o subidos, adquiridos de la iTunes Store o terceros ("Contenido de la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud") en sus dispositivos activados para Apple Music). La Biblioteca de Música de iCloud se activa automáticamente cuando configura su membresía de Apple Music. La Biblioteca de Música de iCloud recopila información sobre su Contenido de la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud. Esta información está asociada a su ID de Apple y se compara con Contenido de la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud actualmente disponible en Apple Music. Si no se encuentra una coincidencia en el Contenido de la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud, se sube a los servidores de la biblioteca musical de iCloud (en el formato que Apple decida). Puede subir hasta 100.000 canciones. Las canciones adquiridas en iTunes Store o Apple Music no cuentan para este límite. Las canciones que no cumplen ciertos criterios (por ejemplo, archivos demasiado grandes) o que no están autorizadas para sus dispositivos no son aptas para la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud. Cuando usa la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud, Apple registra información como las pistas que reproduce, detiene o salta, los dispositivos que usa y el tiempo y la duración de la reproducción. Usted acepta usar la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud solo para contenidos adquiridos legalmente. La Biblioteca de Música de iCloud se proporciona "TAL CUAL" y puede contener errores o imprecisiones. Deberá crear una copia de seguridad de sus datos e información antes de usar la Biblioteca de Música de iCloud. Si no es miembro de Apple Music, puede comprar una suscripción de iTunes Match, que estará sujeta a los términos establecidos en esta sección.

J. TÉRMINOS VARIOS APLICABLES A TODOS LOS SERVICIOS

DEFINICIÓN DE APPLE

Dependiendo de su País de Residencia, "Apple" significa:

Apple Inc., ubicada en 1 Infinite Loop, Cupertino, California, para usuarios en América del Norte, Central o del Sur (incluyendo Canadá para uso de iTunes Store y Apple Music), además de los territorios y posesiones de los Estados Unidos; y posesiones francesas y británicas en América del Norte, América del Sur y el Caribe;

Apple Canada Inc., ubicada en 120 Bremner Blvd., Suite 1600, Toronto ON M5J 0A8, Canadá para usuarios de la App Store y iBooks Store en Canadá o sus territorios o posesiones;

iTunes K.K., ubicada en Roppongi Hills, 6-10-1 Roppongi, Minato-ku, Tokio 106-6140, Tokio para usuarios en Japón;

Apple Pty Limited, ubicada en Level 3, 20 Martin Place, Sídney NSW 2000, Australia, para usuarios en Australia, Nueva Zelanda, incluyendo las posesiones, territorios y jurisdicciones afiliadas de la isla; y

iTunes S.à.r.l., ubicada en 31-33 rue Sainte Zithe, L-2763 Luxemburgo, y, a partir del 25 de septiembre de 2016, Apple Distribution International, ubicada en Hollyhill Industrial Estate, Hollyhill, Cork, República de Irlanda, para el resto de usuarios.

CAMBIOS EN EL CONTRATO

Apple se reserva el derecho en cualquier momento de modificar este Acuerdo y añadir términos o condiciones nuevas o adicionales sobre su uso de los Servicios. Estas modificaciones y los términos y condiciones adicionales serán efectivos inmediatamente y se incorporan en este Acuerdo. Su uso continuado de los Servicios se entenderá como aceptación de los mismos.

MATERIALES DE TERCEROS

Apple no es responsable de los materiales de terceros incluidos en, o enlazados con, el Contenido o los Servicios.

PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL

Usted acepta que los Servicios, incluyendo pero sin quedar limitados a, Contenidos, gráficos, interfaz de usuario, clips de audio, clips de vídeo, contenido editorial y los scripts y software usados para implementar los Servicios, contienen información y material propiedad de Apple y/o sus licenciatarios, y que están protegidos por leyes de propiedad intelectual aplicables u otras, incluyendo pero sin quedar limitados a copyright. Usted acepta que no usará dicha información y material de propiedad de cualquier forma, excepto para uso personal y no comercial de los servicios de acuerdo con este Acuerdo. Ninguna parte de los Servicios podrá reproducirse de cualquier manera o por cualquier medio, excepto cuando esté permitido expresamente por este Acuerdo. Usted acepta no modificar, alquilar, prestar, vender o distribuir los Servicios o Contenidos de cualquier forma, y no podrá sacar partido de los Servicios de cualquier forma no expresamente autorizada.

El nombre de Apple, el logotipo de Apple, iTunes, iTunes Store, App Store, iBooks Store, Apple Music, y otras marcas registradas de Apple, marcas de servicios, gráficos y logotipos usados en relación con los Servicios, son marcas registradas de Apple en los . y otros países por todo el mundo. No se le otorga derecho o licencia alguna con respecto a cualquiera de las marcas registradas mencionadas previamente.

AVISO DE COPYRIGHT

Si cree que cualquier Contenido disponible mediante los Servicios infringe su copyright, póngase en contacto con Apple en las siguientes ubicaciones:

\- iTunes Store: legal/internet-services/itunes/itunesstorenotices/

\- App Store: legal/internet-services/itunes/appstorenotices/

\- iBooks Store: .Notices

\- Apple Music: .

TERMINACIÓN Y SUSPENSIÓN DE LOS SERVICIOS

Si usted no cumple, o Apple sospecha que no ha cumplido, alguna de las disposiciones de este Acuerdo, Apple, podrá, sin aviso alguno: (i) terminar este Acuerdo y/o su ID de Apple, y usted será responsable por la cantidad completa debida en su ID de Apple hasta, e incluida, la fecha de terminación; y/o (ii) terminar su licencia al software; y/o (iii) descartar su acceso a los Servicios.

Apple se reserva el derecho de modificar, suspender o interrumpir los Servicios (o cualquier parte o contenido de los mismos) en cualquier momento, con o sin aviso, y Apple no será responsable con respecto a usted o terceros en caso de ejercitar dichos derechos.

EXENCIÓN DE GARANTÍAS; INFORMACIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD

APPLE NO GARANTIZA, REPRESENTA O JUSTIFICA QUE SU USO DE LOS SERVICIOS SEA ININTERRUMPIDO O SIN ERRORES, Y USTED ACEPTA QUE OCASIONALMENTE APPLE PODRÁ ELIMININAR LOS SERVICIOS DURANTE PERIODOS DE TIEMPO INDEFINIDOS, CANCELAR LOS SERVICIOS EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO, O LIMITAR O DESACTIVAR SU ACCESO A LOS SERVICIOS SIN PREVIO AVISO.

USTED EXPRESAMENTE ACEPTA QUE SU USO, O LA INCAPACIDAD DE USAR, LOS SERVICIOS SERÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO. LOS SERVICIOS Y TODOS LOS CONTENIDOS QUE LE SEAN ENTREGADOS MEDIANTE LOS SERVICIOS SON (EXCEPTO CUANDO APPLE LO MENCIONE EXPRESAMENTE) PROPORCIONADOS "TAL CUAL" Y "CUANDO ESTÉN DISPONIBLES" PARA SU USO, SIN GARANTÍAS DE NINGÚN TIPO, EXPRESAS O IMPLÍCITAS, INCLUYENDO TODAS LAS GARANTÍAS IMPLÍCITAS DE COMERCIABILIDAD, IDONEIDAD PARA UN PROPÓSITO ESPECÍFICO, TÍTULO Y NO VIOLACIÓN. DADO QUE LAS JURISDICCIONES NO PERMITEN LA EXCLUSIÓN DE GARANTÍAS IMPLÍCITAS, LA EXCLUSIÓN MENCIONADA DE GARANTÍAS IMPLÍCITAS PODRÍA NO APLICARSE EN SU CASO.

EN NINGÚN CASO, APPLE, SUS DIRECTORES, DIRECTIVOS, EMPLEADOS, AFILIADOS, AGENTES, CONTRATISTAS O LICENCIATARIOS SERÁN RESPONSABLES POR CUALQUIER DAÑO DIRECTO, INDIRECTO, FORTUITO, PUNITIVO, ESPECIAL O CONSECUENTE QUE SURJA DE SU USO DE CUALQUIERA DE LOS SERVICIOS O PARA CUALQUIER OTRA RECLAMACIÓN RELACIONADA DE CUALQUIER FORMA CON SU USO DE LOS SERVICIOS Y/O EL CONTENIDO, INCLUYENDO PERO SIN QUEDAR LIMITADO A, CUALQUIER ERROR U OMISIÓN EN EL CONTENIDO, O CUALQUIER PÉRDIDA O DAÑO DE CUALQUIER TIPO, INCURRIDO COMO RESULTADO DEL USO DE CUALQUIER CONTENIDO COLGADO, TRANSMITIDO O DISPONIBLE DE CUALQUIER FORMA MEDIANTE LOS SERVICIOS, INCLUSO EN EL CASO DE HABER SIDO AVISADO DE ESTA POSIBILIDAD. DADO QUE ALGUNOS PAÍSES, ESTADOS O JURISDICCIONES NO PERMITEN LA EXCLUSIÓN O LA LIMITACIÓN DE RESPONSABILIDAD POR DAÑOS FORTUITOS O CONSECUENTES, EN DICHOS PAÍSES, ESTADOS O JURISDICCIONES, LA RESPONSABILIDAD DE APPLE DEBERÁ LIMITARSE EN LA MEDIDA EN QUE LA LIMITACIÓN ESTÉ PERMITIDA POR LA LEY.

APPLE REALIZARÁ ESFUERZOS RAZONABLES PARA PROTEGER LA INFORMACIÓN QUE USTED ENVÍE EN CONEXIÓN CON LOS SERVICIOS, PERO USTED ACEPTA QUE EL ENVÍO DE DICHA INFORMACIÓN SERÁ BAJO SU PROPIO RIESGO Y, POR LA PRESENTE, LIBERA A APPLE DE CUALQUIERA Y TODA RESPONSABILIDAD HACIA USTED POR CUALQUIER PÉRDIDA O RESPONSABILIDAD RELACIONADA CON DICHA INFORMACIÓN DE CUALQUIER FORMA.

APPLE NO REPRESENTA O GARANTIZA QUE LOS SERVICIOS ESTÉN LIBRES DE PÉRDIDAS, CORRUPCIÓN, ATAQUES, VIRUS, INTERFERENCIAS, HACKING U OTRAS INTRUSIONES DE SEGURIDAD, Y USTED, POR LA PRESENTE, LIBERA A APPLE DE CUALQUIER RESPONSABILIDAD RELACIONADA CON ELLO. USTED SERÁ RESPONSABLE DE REALIZAR COPIAS DE SEGURIDAD DE SU PROPIO SISTEMA, INCLUYENDO CUALQUIER CONTENIDO ADQUIRIDO O ALQUILADO A TRAVÉS DE LOS SERVICIOS.

APPLE NO ES RESPONSABLE POR COSTES DE DATOS QUE USTED PUEDA INCURRIR POR DESCARGAR O TRANSMITIR GRANDES ARCHIVOS EN UNA CONEXIÓN DE DATOS.

EXENCIÓN E INDEMNIZACIÓN

AL USAR LOS SERVICIOS, USTED ACEPTA, EN LA MEDIDA PERMITIDA POR LA LEY, INDEMNIZAR Y EXIMIR DE TODA RESPONSABILIDAD A APPLE, SUS DIRECTORES, DIRECTIVOS, EMPLEADOS, AFILIADOS, AGENTES, CONTRATISTAS Y LICENCIATARIOS CON RESPECTO A CUALQUIER RECLAMACIÓN QUE SURJA DE SU INCUMPLIMIENTO DE ESTE ACUERDO, SU USO DE LOS SERVICIOS O CUALQUIER ACCIÓN REALIZADA POR APPLE COMO PARTE DE SU INVESTIGACIÓN DE UNA SUPUESTA VIOLACIÓN DE ESTE ACUERDO O COMO RESULTADO DEL HALLAZGO O DECISIÓN DE QUE HUBIERA OCURRIDO UNA VIOLACIÓN DE ESTE ACUERDO. USTED ACEPTA QUE NO DENUNCIARÁ O RECUPERARÁ DAÑOS DE APPLE, SUS DIRECTORES, DIRECTIVOS, EMPLEADOS, AFILIADOS, AGENTES, CONTRATISTAS Y LICENCIATARIOS COMO RESULTADO DE SU DECISIÓN DE ELIMINAR O RECHAZAR EL PROCESAMIENTO DE CUALQUIER INFORMACIÓN O CONTENIDO, PARA AVISARLE, SUSPENDER O TERMINAR SU ACCESO A LOS SERVICIOS, O PARA REALIZAR CUALQUIER OTRA ACCIÓN DURANTE LA INVESTIGACIÓN DE UNA SUPUESTA VIOLACIÓN O COMO RESULTADO DE LA CONCLUSIÓN DE APPLE DE QUE HUBIERA OCURRIDO UNA VIOLACIÓN DE ESTE ACUERDO. ESTA DISPOSICIÓN DE EXENCIÓN E INDEMNIZACIÓN SE APLICA A TODAS LAS VIOLACIONES DESCRITAS EN, O CONTEMPLADAS POR, ESTE ACUERDO.

EXCEPCIONES LEGALES PARA INSTITUCIONES PÚBLICAS

Si usted es una institución educativa o gubernamental pública cualificada y parte de este Acuerdo, como tal, por ejemplo, toda o parte de la sección de indemnización, es inválida y aplicable hacia usted debido a la ley federal, estatal, nacional o local, entonces dicha parte deberá considerarse inválida o no aplicable, en función del caso, y deberá interpretarse de una forma uniforme con la ley vigente aplicable.

LEY VIGENTE

Excepto hasta en la medida expresamente prevista en el siguiente párrafo, este Acuerdo y la relación entre usted y Apple, y todas las Transacciones sobre los Servicios serán gobernadas por las leyes del Estado de California, excluyendo las disposiciones sobre conflicto de leyes. Usted y Apple aceptan someterse a la jurisdicción personal y exclusiva de los tribunales ubicados en el condado de Santa Clara, California, para resolver cualquier disputa o reclamación que surja de este Acuerdo. Si (a) usted no es un ciudadano de los .; (b) no reside en los .; (c) no accede al Servicio desde los .; y (d) es ciudadano de uno de los países identificados a continuación, por la presente, acepta que cualquier disputa o reclamación que surja de este Acuerdo será gobernada por la ley aplicable definida a continuación, independientemente de las disposiciones sobre conflicto de leyes, y usted, por la presente, se somete irrevocablemente a la jurisdicción no exclusiva de los tribunales ubicados en el estado, provincia o país identificado a continuación cuya ley gobierna:

Si usted es ciudadano de cualquier país de la Unión Europea o Suiza, Noruega o Islandia, la ley o foro gobernante serán las leyes y tribunales de su país de residencia usualhabitual.

Se excluye de forma específica la aplicación en este Acuerdo de la ley conocida como Convención de Naciones Unidas sobre la venta internacional de bienes.

OTRAS PROVISIONES

Este Acuerdo constituye el acuerdo completo entre usted y Apple y gobierna su uso de los Servicios, reemplazando cualquier acuerdo anterior con respecto a la misma materia entre usted y Apple. También podrá estar sujeto a términos y condiciones adicionales que podrán aplicarse cuando use servicios afiliados, contenidos de terceros, software de terceros o servicios adicionales como el Programa de compra por volumen. Si se determina que cualquier parte de este Acuerdo es inválido o no aplicable, esa parte deberá interpretarse de una forma coherente con la ley vigente para reflejar, de la forma más cercana posible, las intenciones originales de las partes, y el resto de porciones deberán permanecer en plena vigencia. Si Apple no hace cumplir un derecho o disposición en este Acuerdo, esto no constituirá una renuncia de dicha u otra disposición. Apple no será responsable por no cumplir cualquier obligación debido a causas que escapen a su control.

Usted acepta cumplir todas las leyes locales, estatales, federales y nacionales, estatutos, ordenanzas y regulaciones que se apliquen a su uso de los Servicios. Su uso de los Servicios podrá estar sujeto también a otras leyes. El riesgo de pérdida de todas las Transacciones entregadas electrónicamente pasará al comprador en el momento de transmisión electrónica al destinatario. Ningún empleado o agente de Apple tendrá la autoridad de variar este Acuerdo.

Apple podrá notificarle con respecto a los servicios enviándole un correo electrónico a su dirección de correo electrónico o una carta mediante correo postal a su dirección postal o un mensaje en los Servicios. Los avisos serán vigentes inmediatamente. Apple podrá ponerse en contacto con usted por correo electrónico o notificación push para enviarle información adicional sobre los Servicios.

Por la presente, usted otorga a Apple el derecho de tomar las medidas que Apple crea razonablemente necesarias o apropiadas para aplicar y/o verificar el cumplimiento de cualquier parte de este Acuerdo. Usted acepta que Apple tiene el derecho, sin responsabilidad hacia usted, de compartir cualquier dato y/o información a las autoridades policiales, funcionarios del gobierno y/o terceros, cuando Apple lo considere razonablemente necesario o apropiado para aplicar y/o verificar el cumplimiento de cualquier parte de este Acuerdo (incluyendo pero sin quedar limitado al derecho de Apple de cooperar con cualquier proceso legal relacionado con su uso de los Servicios y/o Contenidos, y/o una reclamación de terceros de que su uso de los Servicios y/o Contenidos sea ilegal y/o infrinja los derechos de este tercero).

Los niños bajo la mayoría de edad deberán revisar este Acuerdo con su padre o tutor para garantizar que el niño, padre o tutor legal lo entienden.

Última actualización: 13 de septiembre de 2016

* * *

Yo no se porque siguen creyendo en mi, al chile. Si llegaste hasta aqui, comenta: "Eres una hija de tu puta madre."


End file.
